It Just Got Normal
Bridget offers to host a fundraiser that her friend Greer is holding for Juliet's school and discovers that Greer knew one of Siobhan's deep dark secrets. While back in New York, Siobhan discovers that Bridget has settled into her former life more easily than Siobhan expected and she is determined to change that. Meanwhile, Malcolm decides to work for Andrew at Martin/Charles in order to keep an eye on him, and Henry mourns the death of his wife. Plot Bridget is taking a shower when Siobhan walks in the room, without Bridget's knowledge. (A flashback from 2 days earlier...) Andrew and Shivette are having dinner with another couple. The woman, Greer Sheridan, gives Shivette peonies, which gives her a flashback of her research of "Pivoine" that was on the envelope that they found after Charlie died. Shivette asks Greer how she got the flowers, and she responds with a "Anything for you.." and a threatening look. They all catch up with details, including Juliet's public school. The conversation, then, leads to Greer's fundraising events that helps public schools, as they are underfunded. Shivette offers to help Greer with her fundraising events so they can spend more time together. Henry and Agent Machado meet at Henry's house about Gemma's case. Henry tells Agent Machado of what he knows of her murder. He asks how Bridget's fingerprints and the gun traced back to Bridget, but, nobody is looking for her. As Agent Machado reassures him, Henry concludes that everything leads back to Siobhan. Andrew is surprised that Shivette agreed to do a fundraiser with Greer. Shivette tries to get information from Andrew about what happened to make it so surprising to work with Greer, but is unsuccessful, as Siobhan never told him in the past. They, then, start talking about Juliet and how changed she is. They brush everything off, thinking that it's just of her new school year. Siobhan sneaks into Andrew's office and tries to hack in the system. As she keeps trying, she gets a call from Tyler, who has been trying to get in touch with her and thinking that she'd be back in Paris by now. She, then, hears the door lock unlocking and hangs up. Claudine is surprised to see her so early. Siobhan asks her if she knows Andrew's password, for a surprise party, but Claudine replies saying that she doesn't. Juliet is drinking from a mug when Shivette walks in. Andrew also walks in, frustrated about someone cancelling while he has a presentation, and tells Juliet that she has to go to school. She tries to tell him that she's sick, but he still tells her to go to school. As Shivette tries to help Juliet stay at home, she gets a call from Malcolm. After talking about how they may explain what happened to Charlie at NA, he tells her that he has to go to a job interview. She suggests to him working at Martin-Charles as a "computer guy". Juliet is in school talking to Andrea, who's asking her what she was doing there after what happened with Mr. Carpenter. Juliet explains that she just wants to forget what happened and move on.She then looks at Mr.Carpenter and then walks to her class. Siobhan calls Tyler back and apologizes for hanging up. He asks her about what she's doing, and she explains that she wants a copy of Martin-Charles' year-end statement. He suggests that she search his home since office security is tighter than home security. She immediately hangs up after seeing Henry. She tells him she misses him, but Henry tells her that he misses his wife. Siobhan offers to tell him everything. But he refuses since he's late. He calls for a taxi, but then offers to meet on Friday at 10am. She suggests the "usual place" but he tells her that they don't have one anymore, so she suggests the loft. Agent Machado keeps wondering how Bridget can fit in the equation of Gemma's murder. He doubts that John Delario (Charlie) killed himself because the angle of the gun is off. Jimmy shows him a picture of John skipping a stop light on the way to the Hamptons the same day Bridget Kelly was there. Andrew is doing his presentation with Malcolm there. He manages to help Andrew with the presentation even though Olivia wasn't there. Greer and Shivette walk into the living room with items from shopping for the auction. Shivette apologizes, while trying to get some information of Siobhan's past. Greer reveals that they were friends until that one weekend. Shivette keeps wondering until Juliet arrives, in which Greer leaves. Shivette tells Juliet about the fundraiser being in their house and of her inviting people from her school. Juliet reacts negatively and tells her that she's not going. Andrew thanks Malcolm for his help in the presentation. He also tells Malcolm that if he ever wanted to change his field, he would love to have him part of the business. After both Andrew and Bridget left the building, Siobhan decides to walk inside their loft. She tries to get in Andrew's computer with the password 'ARSENAL' but is denied entry. She tries 'JULIET' but is, again, denied entry. When she types in 'SIOBHAN', she is finally given access. As she is copying files, Andrew walks back into the loft and is called by Olivia. Siobhan hides and Shivette also walks in the loft. They talk for a while about the fundraiser, while Siobhan is watching. Shivette goes to take a shower, and the opening scene is shown. Siobhan steals Shivette's ring while she is in the shower and leaves the building, calling Henry. As Bridget leaves the shower, she looks for her ring. As the party starts, people walk in. Andrew asks Shivette about the ring, but she tells him that she's getting it resized. In Juliet's room, Juliet tells Andrea that she won't tell her parents because it just got normal, she wants it to stay that way. Henry shows up at the party and tells Shivette to stay away from his life, even though she has no idea about what is going on. Greer asks her about Henry and if Andrew ever found out. Shivette then realizes that what strained their friendship was finding out about Siobhan and Henry's affair. Greer reveals even more: it was in Hotel Pivoine in Boston, and peonies were everywhere, which was why Greer decided to give peonies during their dinner meeting. Juliet decides to humiliate Mr. Carpenter in public during the party. Mr. Carpenter walks over to her and slightly touches her, causing Juliet to panic and knock some shoes off of the display. Andrew tells her that she's drunk and tells Andrea to go home. Juliet goes to her room and rests. Shivette walks into her room and tries to get Juliet to talk to her. She tells her that Mr.Carpenter raped her. Shivette walks back into the party and punches Mr. Carpenter. She threatens him that if he ever touches Juliet again, she will kill him. He then leaves the party. Andrew and Shivette walk into Juliet's room, and Shivette apologizes for what she's done. Juliet just tells both of them to get out and leave her alone. Agent Machado goes to a diner where he asks a waitress if she's seen John and Bridget together in the diner in September. She tells him that she saw John and Siobhan ''together in ''May, ''which leaves him very confused. Bridget is researching the Hotel Pivoine, and is lead to the Paris Pivoine, their sister hotel. Andrew walks in the room and Shivette apologizes to him about what she did in the party. But he tells her that she did the motherly thing to do, and that ''he ''was the one who failed her. Siobhan goes to meet Henry, but he tells her to leave. She tells him that she loves him, which makes him ask her who the person at the party was since the person at the party, and the person standing in front of him aren't the same people. Character Appearances (in order of appearance) Recurring *Bridget Kelly *Siobhan Martin *Andrew Martin *Malcolm Ward *Henry Butler *Agent Machado *Juliet Martin Guest *Greer Sheridan *Tyler Barrett *Andrea *Mr. Carpenter *Jimmy Kemper Trivia *The original air date was January 10th, but CW pushed it back to January 31st to provide maximum exposure to the new reality series, ''Remodeled. *Juliet says the episode title when she was talking to Andrea in her room. Gallery: It Just Got Normal1.jpg It Just Got Normal2.jpg It Just Got Normal3.jpg It Just Got Normal4.jpg It Just Got Normal5.jpg It Just Got Normal6.jpg It Just Got Normal7.jpg It Just Got Normal8.jpg It Just Got Normal9.jpg It Just Got Normal10.jpg It Just Got Normal11.jpg Ijgn-andrew.jpg References Fun Who will say "It Just Got Normal?" Bridget Siobhan Victor Andrew Bodaway Henry Juliet Malcolm Other Category:Show Category:Season One Category:Episodes Category:Article stubs